Supply facilities, such as onboard kitchens, including food storage spaces and sanitary facilities, such as toilets, are conventionally installed on the same deck within an aircraft. The same deck carries passenger seats to be used by passengers during flight. Such a deck is referred to as the main deck, a so-called underfloor deck may be arranged below the main deck. The underfloor deck serves exclusively for the storage of luggage and for the installation of auxiliary equipment needed for operating the aircraft. The conventional arrangement of supply facilities on the main deck unavoidably reduces the number of passenger seats. Another drawback of arranging the above mentioned facilities on the main deck is seen in that these facilities, although needed, may impair the comfort of the passengers, for example, when a passenger has to wait because a toilet is occupied, or when a line of waiting passengers interferes with the free movement of passengers. Such impairments contribute to the discomfort of passengers.
It is known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,022,404 (Greiss), issued on May 10, 1977 to arrange a main galley on the upper deck of a three deck aircraft and to connect the middle passenger deck with the upper deck by a spiral staircase. Additionally, one or more cart lifts interconnect the upper deck galley with the passenger middle deck for transporting food supplies to the passenger middle deck.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,517,899 (Vernon) discloses arranging all or a portion of the galley in the lower cargo deck. However, such an arrangement, in the view of those skilled in this art, undesirably reduces the available space for cargo on the lower or cargo deck. These considerations are guided by maximizing investment returns without regard to passenger comfort.